Instructors (Beastie Bay)
Once you get 15 allies, you can unlock the school, which is required to use instructors. For an instructor to appear in your game, you must first either release an ally, or enter in a "magic word", by going to Menu > Allies > Instructors, and then clicking a blank slot. You can have a max total of 30 instructors at once. Magic words are obtained by dismissing an ally, making them an instructor, going to the list of instructors, clicking one, and choosing to "share". To release an ally, you must go to Menu > Allies > Dismiss, and choose the ally you wish to make an instructor (note that allies in your party cannot be dismissed until they are removed from you party). There's no level limit for an ally to become an instructor, but instructors can only train allies up to the level they once were. Magic words must be sent via email, but they may be sent to yourself. The higher level the ally, the better the instructor. Once you build a school with an instructor, allies within the 8 adjacent squares become pupils automatically. Instructors can only train allies up to the level they were before being released. You may change a school's instructor at any time. You are able to get an instructor without losing an ally by exploiting the fact the game doesn't auto-save when you dismiss an ally: #Save #Dismiss an ally, making them an instructor #Share the code with yourself #Exit your game (Menu > System > Title Screen) #Load the saved game #Enter in the code you sent yourself Stats Depending on an instructor's stats, the effect they have on their pupils will change: *'Level' - Instructors may only train their pupils up to the level that they were when they were dismissed. *'Trait' - The trait an instructor is affects a pupil's affinity to the instructor, which makes them learn faster or slower. Affinity is indicated by hearts above the pupil when viewing the school. An instructor's trait is not listed in-game, but it's the same as they were as an ally. Pupils who have the same trait as the instructor have the best affinity. *'Intellect' - Effects the rate at which pupil's learn. The increased rate appears to decrease every level, regardless of the intellect level. *'Character' - Personality of the instructor. This affects the affinity pupils will have for the instructor, and thus how fast a pupil will learn. For the best affinity, pupils should have a different character to their instructor. List This is a list of instructors other people have obtained, as well as their stats. Please note that for the "magic word", caps matter. Feel free to add yours to the list, in order of highest level & intelligence to lowest. If an instructor is listed as a "hack", that means that the code was created by going into the game's memory, modifying an ally (boosting their stats, such as int), and then generating the "magic word". While some of these works, they are not "dependable", so use at your own risk. Note that using a "hack" instructor will not harm your game in any way. You may need to add " " at the end of codes for some of them to work.